


Up in Smoke

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should say no to drugs, Agent Prentiss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the alphabet meme and [](http://katewallace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://katewallace.livejournal.com/)**katewallace** ’s prompt of **V is for vices**.

“Oh shit. Damn, damn, shit.” She tore the drawer apart before slamming it.

“Are you alright?” Hotch asked from the living room.

“Huh?”

“Are you alright?” he asked the question a little slower.

“Yeah, I'm just looking for something. I can't find it and its driving me a little crazy.”

“Do you need some help?”

“No, I'm alright. I'm just gonna check upstairs.”

“OK.”

He watched her walk quickly through her living room and up the stairs. They’d actually gone out on a date tonight. Neither of them wanted to call it a date. Aaron Hotchner was still a married man; he shouldn’t be dating anyone. Of course he was also sleeping with another woman so...there was that.

But Emily was special to him. She was a blast of fresh air in what had become quite a stale life. Sometimes though, Hotch couldn’t breathe and he had to push off or pull away. He knew Emily hated that; she had every right to. But with all they had been through in the past 35 years or so living separate lives, they were lucky to still be standing.

Hotch was standing though; despite it all…he was standing with Emily. That was when he remembered to be a halfway decent boyfriend. It wasn’t as if he’d had lots of experience or practice in that department. He swore Emily had the patience of Job.

“This is insane.” Emily came back down the stairs and stood at the bottom.

“What's the matter?”

“My cloves are gone. I could’ve sworn I had a box in the kitchen drawer. Even if I smoked those I also keep two reserve boxes in the nightstand drawer. There aren’t any up there.”

“Good. Maybe you should use this as some incentive to quit.”

“Did you take my cloves, Aaron?”

“Did I what?”

“Well you're always getting on me about quitting. I know its friendly ribbing but I figured out a long time ago that something about it repulses you.”

“Repulse is a strong word.” He said.

“Did you take my cloves?” Emily asked again.

“No.” Hotch shook his head.

“Look me in my eye and tell me.” Emily walked across the room and stood in front of him. “Look me in my eye, straight faced, and tell me that you didn’t take my cloves.”

“You're serious?” it was hard to hide his incredulous tone.

“Yes. If you didn’t do it then it shouldn’t be hard. C'mon, straight faced; you can do it. If you're innocent then you can do it.”

“Emily,” Hotch looked her straight in the eye. He cleared his throat. “Emily, I didn't take…” he burst into laughter.

“Aha,” she poked him in the chest. “I knew it.”

“You knew what?” a look of whimsy crossed his face as he wrapped his arms around her. “Laughing is a reflex and you know it.”

“Laughter is not a reflex for you, Aaron Hotchner.”

“It is when I'm with you.”

Hearing that made Emily smile, but only pacified her for a moment. She went over to the table, opened the drawer, and pulled something out. Then she thrust it in front of him.

“Swear on it.” she said.

“I'm not Muslim.” Hotch looked down at the Quran.

“Swear on it.” Emily repeated.

Hotch put his right hand on it, swearing that he didn’t steal, sabotage, or snatch her cloves at any time.

“Do you believe me?” he asked.

“Honestly, I don't know. The point is they're gone and that sucks. I'm usually really good about making sure I have some.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’ll make a phone call. Could you please put the tea on? I stressed myself out a little over the last few minutes.”

“I just bet you did.”

Hotch smiled. He put his hands on her shoulders, leaning to kiss Emily’s nose. Then he kissed her lips. When she deepened the kiss, tea became the last thing on Hotch’s mind. There was plenty of time for other activities though. He pulled away, gently, and walked into the kitchen. Emily grabbed her cell phone from her pocket, dialing a number she knew by heart.

“Hello.” A male voice answered.

“Hi, it’s the Ambassador.”

“Ambassador, how goes keeping the citizenry safe?”

“It’s stressful but mostly satisfying. That’s why I'm calling…I'm out of stress reducers.”

“That’s strange, you never run out.” he said.

“Tell me about it. Are you available now?”

“Yes ma'am. I always make time for one of my favorite people.”

“I need the whole shebang.” Emily said.

“Same flavor?”

“Yes. Same price?”

“Mmm hmm. I can be to you in fifteen minutes.”

“Thank you.”

“Goodnight, Ambassador.”

She hung up and slipped the phone back into her pocket. Then she went into the kitchen.

“That sounded illicit.” Hotch said.

“It really wasn’t.”

“You should say no to drugs, Agent Prentiss.”

“What’s the fun in that?”

“And we all know how much you like having fun.” He replied.

“Yes.” She kissed him. “Yes I do.”

“Do you know that you’ve probably told me fifty stories about how you developed a clove habit? I think its time to hear the real one.”

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Emily asked.

“I'm a big boy.” He pulled her to him by her belt buckle. “I think I can handle it.”

“You're a very, very big boy.” She grinned as her hand found the crotch of his jeans.

Hotch moaned, thrusting against her. Her touch always made him crazy. The kettle whistled at the same time that Emily’s intercom phone rang.

“Game over.” She whispered.

“Game postponed.”

Emily smiled, walking over to answer the phone.

“Hello.”

“Agent Prentiss, its Lawrence from downstairs. Your brother is here ma'am.”

“Great, please send him up.”

“Send who up?” Hotch asked as he prepared their tea. “I'm sure he didn’t introduce himself to the doorman as your dealer.”

“My brother’s stopping by for a quick visit.”

“Oh good, I've been anxious to meet him.”

Emily smirked and opened the door when the knock came.

“Hey there.” she smiled.

“Hello Ambassador. You look beautiful tonight.”

“I just threw this on. Come in.”

The man kissed her cheek before walking into the condo. He was surprised to see another man there but it only registered in his eyes. His body language stayed the same. The dealer was a six feet tall with prematurely white hair like Anderson Cooper and grey eyes. Hotch pegged him to be somewhere between 35 and 40. He was dressed comfortably in expensive black slacks, dark blue shirt, and a black spring jacket.

Hotch recognized his shoes as Cole Haan; he wore the same brand. He was the last thing Hotch expected. This man looked like he went to private schools and had entrée into a very privileged world. He looked like his fingernails were manicured. Hotch expected someone younger, greasier; sleazier. He was selling cloves, not coke, but the word ‘dealer’ evoked certain images.

“Hi I'm Bradley.” He extended his hand to Hotch.

“I'm Aaron.” he shook it.

“This is my…boyfriend.” Emily stumbled a bit before clearing her throat.

“Ahh, I have one of those too.”

She laughed, giving him a friendly punch in the arm. Bradley unzipped his jacket and pulled out a carton of Ziganov Russian cigarettes. Emily handed him a $100 and he gave her the box.

“I might be losing a contact at Customs.” He said. “The price could go up by the end of the month. I'm letting valued customers know in case they wanna stock up.”

“I could definitely use another carton. I’ll call you.”

“You know where to reach me.” Bradley gave her another kiss. “It was nice meeting you, Aaron.”

“Goodnight.”

“Make sure to give Natalie my love.” he said as Emily opened the door for him.

“I will. Goodnight.”

Emily closed and locked the door before joining Hotch in the kitchen. He was sitting at the table with their tea. He’d sat out her ashtray.

“Aww, that’s really sweet.”

“I think it’s the least I could do after being accused of thievery.” His dimples showed when he smiled.

“I should probably apologize for that.”

Emily put the carton in the kitchen drawer, taking a pack with her to the table. She tapped them, unwrapped them, and then lit one. It could only be described as ecstasy.

“Well…” Hotch leaned forward.

“Well what?” she sipped her tea.

“I’ll take that apology now.”

“Would you like it verbally or orally, Agent Hotchner?”

He didn’t even know how to respond to that. Well, he knew how to respond but it would be hard to lift her onto the table and fuck her like crazy with two teacups, an ashtray, and a lit cigarette in the way. That would surely escalate into a very good seduction gone bad. Hotch just kept his nearly patented straight face.

“When you're done indulging,” he said. “I’ll have my turn.”

Emily grinned as she slowed up on her clove and tea. Making him wait a while would make it even better in the end. There was nothing wrong with a little game of tag. It would be easy since she had every intention of being caught. Hotch didn’t have to know that though.

***

  



End file.
